


Tidal Waves

by ponxne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Pirate AU, adrienette - Freeform, eventually lmao, maybe it wont even be that fluffy?, mermaid au, midnight pirate/mermaid meetups ahoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponxne/pseuds/ponxne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste, captain of the mysterious Le Papillon Noir, appears to be following in the footsteps of his father: An infamous mermaid hunter. Marinette willingly stows away on said ship, with a secret the captain would die to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive seen a lot of mermaid aus, but i havent seen anything with PIRATES which is so strange? i love pirates
> 
> I cant believe i actually did research for this thats so unlike me

It had already been three days since they’d set out to sea from the southern, bustling port city of Marseille. A dreary three days, at that. Marinette didn’t like being away from her family for so long, and the weather wasn’t that exceptional either, so she couldn’t consider it worth it, yet. The mediterranean sun was never forgiving to her, no matter what season. Sunbathing was always a way to pass the time, but a humid, dusty week on the open waters just wasn’t suited to it.

 

Three days with not much to do made her really miss her all the sights that made up her home. The coral studded coves that pulled the crashing waves into a drifting slumber. The wooden jetties, with years of waves lapping at the edges making them weak, and hardy barnacles which coated the posts. No matter how slippery the oak slabs were, it could never stop the children from thundering to the rails with nets, tools and candy in hand. Merchants sold their homemade wares at dotting carts with welcoming smiles, samples always available if you were local. Pan flute and lute toting musicians dotted the docks of the turquoise bay; the scene wasn’t complete without them and their ever present merry tunes. Them, and the fishermen, traders, and of course, sailors.

 

Marinette knew there were two types of sailors- the ones who simply sailed the oceans, fishing, providing transportation services or the delivery of goods, and were generally well mannered and kept to themselves. They were conscious of their ships, were courteous to other sailors, and kept their ships clean and tidy. They came to see their family and friends, and always waved to the docks as they mast away.

 

She couldn’t call the second type pirates, really. They weren’t common in Marseille, or she simply couldn’t distinguish them from other sea savvy men. These sailors, who prowled the sleeping town when the tide came in, had no concern for others. They didn’t care for anyone outside their devious crew, and they didn’t much care for their own reputation. Except when they were compared to another awful gang of thieves and buccaneers. They explored and exploited the Mediterranean sea seeking fabled riches beyond imagination, or anything they could make a profit from. They were scoundrels, really, who would do absolutely anything to get their way.

 

The ship she’d set out with just so happened to be of the latter genre. At least the ship itself disguised that. It was some custom frigate-brig hybrid, nothing too over the top, but still signifying the captain had gold to spend. The spruce hulled _Le Papillon Noir_ was respectable, with a decent crew that didn’t look too shabby and cloud white sails. They looked like they knew what they were doing, at least.

 

They had been lazily drifting with the wind over the course of the three days, with only one mast worth of sails up and nary a mate on deck. Once in awhile, a crew member would dangle their legs overboard and fish, chugging pastis and tanning the day away without a care in the world. It almost seemed ideal. She could hear the shanties filtering from below deck; she supposed thats what the rest of the crew was up to. Only once the captain had personally come above deck to steer the ship through a reef.

 

Was he the only reason Marinette bothered loitering around? Call her a loiterer all he liked, it was worth it. He was absolutely stunning, with sun kissed skin (surprising, as she barely saw him above deck) and brilliant green eyes, like iridescent fish scales. She’d only ever seen him make casual conversation to his right hand man, whose name she’d overheard was Nino. He didn’t appear to be the drinking type, so the girl assumed he spent most of the time in his own quarters. It was intimidating. _He was intimidating._ She didn’t even know his name. No one had the right to call him anything other than captain. She could tell by the ship’s wealth, his strangely fancy and his blond locks that he was an Agreste, though.

 

Word on the tide was that captain Agreste’s father gained his fortune by trading and stealing his way to the top of the pirate hierarchy, whatever that was. Word on her tide is that the damn bastard is an infamous mermaid hunter. She couldn’t begin to imagine what that could involve, though. But it probably explained how he’d gained so much coin, he could afford to get a custom sailing ship built and still splash out on upperclass garments for his so called pirate son. Was the kid just following in his father’s footsteps? Or just simply exploring the seas with a ragtag crew of mates, no deeper, darker intentions fueling the boy’s actions?

 

She knew it was somewhat petty, to follow a pretty looking boy who she just happened to spot on the pier one fine day. But damn, there was vigour in the captain’s step and she was always known as a curious soul. She had to find out what made him so steady and confident. To be fair, she didn’t predict she’d find herself harbouring feelings for a captain, a captain of a pirate crew, no less. He seemed genuinely good hearted, at least, to the few people she’d seen him interact with. His well groomed figure and classy air about him was fascinating. The two were exact opposites.

 

Marinette wished the ship would just hurry up and get moving already. She’d felt countless strong winds whip by the ship, but the sails were never up to catch it. Does the baby Agreste know that’s how sailing ships work? She shouldn’t patronise him, not just yet. Surely he had something in mind. And she couldn’t belittle him, not when she felt she was the lesser of the two. But she couldn’t help but question the crew’s progress, when she could have travelled the same distance the ship had in three days, in less than a half hour. Swimming lap around and under the ship wasn’t going to get her very far, information wise. Maybe she should hop aboard and find some answers for herself. It was foolish of her to be so risky and trail this exact ship.

 

It had taken Marinette two leaps over the ship and another three clashing into the main deck to board the ship successfully. She’d initially overestimated how far and how wide the ship was; it seemed so much bigger when she peeked up from down bellow. She had to fling herself into the shrouds to guarantee her position on board. How ironic. If she were in any other net on this particular ship, she’d be shark bait for sure.

 

Untransformed, she wandered over to the crew’s quarters, snuck in, and managed to hide away in a corner with scraps of fabric she’d fashioned into something wearable. The rest of the crew had passed out drunk, or were just heavy sleepers. No one had stirred when she crashed into a stack of provisions and wooden boxes. At this point, Marinette didn’t have a plan. Well, she did, but she’d already completed it. She only wanted to have a little fun, maybe learn about the captain, and laugh to herself every time she was reminded that she was their goal, right in front of them. But what if, after finding that she was a “stowaway”, they instantly made her walk the plank? It’s not like that could do much to her, but she couldn’t just fling herself back onto the ship.

  
So, she’d wait. She’d sleep it out. It wasn’t comfortable; it could never be as comfortable as the airy loft in her parent’s bakery, back a few streets from the Marseille shore. She never slept transformed, so three days doing lazy laps around the ship and floating in currents had completely worn her out. Only when she had collapsed onto a sack of goods and let out a sorrowful sigh-turn-yawn, she let herself realise how exhausted she actually was.

* * *

 

“Who the bloody ‘ell are you?!” Marinette was woken with a jolt, her eyes snapping open and darting about to comprehend her current situation.

“ _Mon dieu_!” The previously slumbering girl tried to scurry further away from the intimidating woman leaning over her, but only succeeded in bumping her head on the wood fixtures. The woman’s brunette curls, fluffy from the sea breeze framed her scowling face quite well, decorated with a thin blue and pink bandana. It suited her.

 

On second thought, the lady looked too calm and pretty to intimidate her. She was trying, really hard, but her inviting hazel eyes and her burning will to keep a straight face gave her away. As Marinette noticed this, the girl’s lips slipped into a smirk, before bursting into a huge smile and laugh that rippled through her own body. Marinette couldn’t help but question the brunette, but she found herself wanting to laugh with her too. Laugh about how damn confused she was.

 

The girl finally recovered with a hearty pat on her chest. “So, you’re one of those kids.” The smaller one felt her eyebrows raise in a quizzical expression. What was one of those kids?

“Up you get, lass. The captain’s ought to have a word with you.” The crew member extended a hand out to Marinette, a kind smile illuminating her face once more. She had no clue what was going on, but the woman seemed like she had good intentions. Marinette gripped the girl’s hand as she helped pull her up.

 

She couldn’t tell if it was because she had just woken up and was disorientated, had spent too much time transformed, or had never set foot on a ship before, but Marinette could feel her legs urging to give way. She wobbled around dodging obstacles on the deck, nearly tripping over her own legs. Man, if the taller girl didn’t already think lower of her because she was a stowaway, then she’d certainly confirm how poor she was at basic balance skills.

 

“Hey, girl, don’t worry about it. Everyone is unsteady to begin with. No need to look like it’s the end of the world!” Marinette didn’t respond, only beamed upwards at the girl with relief. She was so lucky to have her. She wished she could talk to her, make conversation. The one liners and reassuring words put her at ease, and she yearned for more.

 

The brunette continued to hold Marinette’s hand, even though she’d adjusted well enough to the gentle rocking of the ship. She let the pair above deck, where the startlingly bright sun welcomed the two. She avoided making eye contact with the crew members that were perched around the deck, looking at her feet or the woman’s back instead. They were silent. All men had lowered their drinks, stopped coiling ropes, and shushed whoever hadn’t stopped chattering. But of course, Marinette was too busy focusing on where her friend lead her to notice.

 

The girl had lead them to a pair of heavy doors, bolted shut from the inside. With her free hand, the woman pounded on the door with might.

“Oi! I’ve gotta talk to the captain!”

“Captain’s busy, go away!” replied a higher pitched, masculine voice.

“No, he isn’t. Besides, it’s important.”

“You’re right, he’s free. Cap’n’s bored out of his mind. Come on in.” To that, the girl’s persistence was rewarded with a creaking open door and a dramatic bow of the spokesperson. It was the boy she’d seen talking to the captain. Nino. His best mate. Nino lead them through another door, much lighter and quieter than the previous ones.

 

Upon hearing Nino welcome the two girls to the office, a man, stood up with his arms wide on the desk, studying a map, raised his head to the guests.

 

Oh. Marinette didn’t realise how...electric his eyes were. They were captivating. His brows were furrowed with concentration, but softened as he gazed upon the people occupying his office.

 

“Who is this?” A simple question, for a simple girl.

“A stowaway, captain. Found ‘er just this morning.”

“I mean, what’s her name?” All eyes fell on Marinette. She didn’t know anyones name, except for Nino. And she probably wasn’t supposed to.

“I-it’s Marinette,” She swallowed, words failing her. “Captain.”

“No need for formalities, Marinette. Please, just call me Adrien.” He smiled meekly at her.

 

Adrien. Adrien Agreste. She should have remembered. It rung a bell, echoes resonating within. But she finally had that name to repeat to herself, whenever he was in her thoughts. It suited him, also.

 

Next, he motioned for the girl who accompanied her. “Alya.”

“Yes…?” Alya drawled out, not knowing wether to call him by his name or title. Surely she already knew it, and used the formality out of respect.

“Close the door on your way out.”

She could tell Alya wanted to say something, probably something snappy, but all she did was exhale a huff and stride out the room, closing the door horribly slow.

“Such a charmer, she is.” Nino commented, shaking his head with a smile.

“Marinette.”

“Ah, yes, captain- sorry, Adrien?”

“Why did you choose to stow away? Was there a reason for picking my ship? There were plenty of other, much more lavish ships at Marseille.” How modest!

Well, to be honest, I saw your crew, and realised you all looked rather...Welcoming?” A complete lie, but it was unintentionally already true. “I didn’t know this was a pirate ship. I assumed you were just sailors.”

“A mistake anybody could make.” Marinette couldn’t tell if that was sarcasm, and although it was somewhat rude of him, she didn’t mind. Adrien could get away with anything. “No ulterior motive? Running away from family? Friends? Some boy?” Adrien grinned quickly, before chuckling it away.

“I guess I just wanted to leave Marseille. I’ve had enough, for the time being…” A smile began to tug at her cheeks, without her noticing. “I wanted to go on an adventure.”

“Then adventure it is.” Adrien left his desk, and patted Marinette’s shoulder comfortably. “You’re a good girl, Marinette. With proper training, you’ll blend in like any other true pirate, in time. Welcome aboard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i combined chapters 1 & 2 together because they were both pretty short! hope y'all dont mind the change, but it felt much better for me to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is introduced to the crew, and later on in the night, a certain catish companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, the stuff ive been waiting to write!! this chapter is way more exciting i promise! I hope you enjoy <3

“I imagine you have some questions?” Adrien gestured kindly, waving to a chair opposite his sitting down behind his desk.

“Where do I begin!” It was daring of her, she supposed, but she couldn’t hold her tongue any longer. She tried her best not to look the captain in the eye, but she couldn’t help peeking up when she heard his soft laugh. He was so cute when he did that. She felt herself opening up to him a little more- was it the smile that made him less intimidating? Most likely so.

 

“Are you actually...say…’pirate’ pirates?” Marinette lifted her previously relaxed arms to give mock finger quotes. Adrien’s smile grew into a grin from ear to ear, before he leaned his head on his hand and chuckled deeply. ...Was it something she said? Was she that much of an airhead, he thought what she thought was an innocent question so ridiculous?

 

“No, no, I could never. We don’t actually steal and kill people, ever. But certain crew members drink their weight in pastis on the daily. It’s quite the sight!” He shook his head and smiled, yet again. He was always smiling, she swore.

 

Most of my crew hated their jobs as actual sailors. Bad pay, horrible conditions, all that.” He waved to Nino, who nodded his head in agreement. She forgot he was still there. He looked like he was trying not to be, too, with an oversized bandana tied around his neck, tickling his chin.

 

And the others were friends, acquaintances, or stowaways, like you.”

“So what do you even do, if you don’t plunder and sabotage people?”

“Not much, to be honest. We just search for mermaids, that’s all.”

 

Mermaids? … Her kind, when she was transformed?

“But why?” Adrien’s face turned severe.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of my father by now, haven’t you?” Marinette only nodded, confusion and shock freezing up her whole body. “My father….he...well, he urges me to follow his lead. He wants me to hunt mermaids for him, and then…” Adrien took a deep breath, exhaling loudly.  
“He sells them for unimaginable amounts of coin, and the rest is too gruesome to tell.”

 

Of course Marinette knew all this. Well, the previous statements were common knowledge, even for non mer people. Mothers would tell their children these exact tales to scare them out of swimming alone in open waters. But the latter was always told with a hushed whisper, just like Adrien had. Marinette wanted to forget and never be reminded of the horrors of pirates, and now she was just conveniently reminded.

 

“If you couldn’t tell, my father paid for the ship and provisions. So even if I wanted to live the pirate’s life of stealing to survive, he wouldn’t let me.” Marinette hummed a response. “Any more questions?”

“No, captain.”

“Right then- we’ve ought to get you to work. Alya will teach you the ropes.” Adrien stood up, and went to Marinette. He gifted a hand for her to steady herself as she got out of the chair, then continued to lead her to the door. What a gentleman.

“And please, just call me Adrien.” The blond pleaded as he opened the door for her.

“Right. Adrien.” Marinette licked her lips, wanting to say more. Something witty. Something to show that she was worthy of his time. “Thanks for...welcoming me, and all. Truth be told, I didn’t know what to expect.”

“Hah, no worries. Until another time, Marinette!” He bidded her a kind “a plus tard!” with a wink as he closed the door behind her, which was when Alya perked up at greeted her.

 

“Hey, girl! Oh, I should say Marinette now, shouldn’t I. Anyway, although that skirt is super cute and you’ll definitely have to teach me how to tie it later,” Marinette looked down to her simple sarong, Alya’s compliment making her beam. “You can’t work on a ship in that.” Alya presented her a messily folded bundle of clothes from behind her back. “While you were chatting away with your new crush-”

“What?!”

“I can see it in your eyes, girl. You’re head over heels. As I was saying, I brought you some pants, boots, and a nice little undershirt. Oh, and a vest, if ya’ want it.” Marinette thanked her, to which she noticed Alya’s eyes twinkle with delight.

 

“You can change below deck, there’s no one there right now.”

“Thanks, Alya!” Marinette heaved open the heavy doors, and made her way to the crew’s quarters under the trap door. She didn’t want to waste any more time being useless- she had to pull her own weight, now. The captain trusted her to.

 

Adrien...He used her name. He always used it. He never once called her something derogatory, or disrespectful. She didn’t expect him to, of course, he was too nice. Not once did he refer to her as a simple stowaway, or mocked her, or was bitter towards her for that. He was truly a blessing unto the entire crew. Marinette was sure they were just as thankful as she was.

 

Despite he was following in the footsteps of his father, she couldn’t resent him for that. She was sure as day he had absolutely nothing to do with the more frightening part of the trade. He may be doing as his father ordered, but had he ever caught a mermaid? She couldn’t outright ask him that. She knew in her heart of hearts the boy would never hurt a soul.

 

Marinette couldn’t help herself from falling in love. If she was completely honest with herself (something she found so hard sometimes), it was rather petty. It was beyond physical attraction, obviously. But she barely even knew the captain. His eyes were just so gorgeous and his whisper of a voice set her heart fluttering, only to be burnt to a crisp by the guilt she felt. His gentle words and affectionate actions almost made her forgive herself. Almost.

 

She was torn between Adrien, the heartwarmingly generous captain of the so called pirate ship, and her own kin. Marinette felt filthy, being untransformed, and on a ship that just so happened to set its sights on her people. Well, technically, she was only part mer. Could she really call it that? When she was only a child, some mythical being bestowed her with earrings that let her change at will. Still, she had learnt the way of the mer. The being, whom she rarely saw these days, told her there was more than likely other people like her. It had been three years since then.

 

Maybe she’d find a way to stop Adrien’s pursuit. It was possible; her parents always told her she was good at convincing them to change their mind. But only when it came to patisserie treats. She made the captain believe her plan, so what else would be believe? No, that was a horrible thing to do. She couldn’t betray his trust, not when she held so much trust in him already.

 

Marinette rushed to a nook in the rather cramped quarters, pulling on the clothes Alya gifted her. She tucked the tunic into the somewhat fitted pale grey pants, and those into her tall leather boots.  After rolling her shirt cuffs up and lacing the strings, Marinette used her leftover fabric to redo her pigtails and tie the bright pink fabric around her neck, into a bandana. It would do for now...She hoped they had sewing supplies on board.

 

As Marinette lifted up the trap door, she was alerted by two figures leaning over, and clapping.

“Bien, bien! You look lovely!” That was unexpected. Well, it would have been, if it was anyone besides Alya. Nino gave her an affirmative nod. Her grinning friend helped her get to her feet, before leading her away to the masts.

* * *

 

Marinette thought that if she learnt anything more, her brain would shut down from information overload. Alya taught her everything: rigging, navigation, mopping, counting the rations, sifting, and so much more she forgot the names of. Between that, Alya informed her about her ship mates, and the juicy gossip about them, too. The constantly chatting girl had hoisted a hammock for Marinette next to hers, proclaiming that she would always be by her side, day and night, thick and thin.

 

Alya had crashed as soon as she relaxed in her hammock, and the rest of the crew were out cold, drunk or worn out from the long day of work. On the other hand, Marinette was itching to just...do something. She wasn't allowed to do anything unsupervised just yet, even if Alya said they would always be together. She was lucky she had someone she could rely on, even though she’d only just met the girl that morning.

 

Marinette slunk out of her rocking hammock and gently lifted the trap door, careful not to let it creak at all. She was yearning to be out in the ocean again. Even though being aboard a ship was the closest one would get to being in open waters, she couldn’t help but spend time dreaming of the splashing waves. The glittering, clear sky and gentle currents were too inviting to resist.

 

The girl readied herself on the edge of the deck, uttered the words that granted her her abilities, and dived silently into the sea. This was always her favourite part of changing. Marinette’s tail sleekly helped her glide through the water, as she swirled and raced with joy. She popped her head above water and floated on her back gently. She couldn’t help admiring her tail.

 

It was so gorgeously red, with massive tail fins that were spotted black. The spots lessened as they went further up, and the scales reached and faded just before they hit her collarbones. The water made the scales shine, which reflected the light of the illuminating moon. In the night, her tail was hard to make out in the deep waters. In the day, it stuck out like a rose.

 

“Well, aren’t you a sight to behold?” Marinette yelped as the intruding voice reached her, and ducked under the water, out of sight. A few long seconds later, she reluctantly peeped just her head above the water.

“Bonsoir! I don’t suppose we’ve met, have we?” The intruder was perched like a cat on the lower deck railing, leering down at the girl. The mysterious boy was dressed in an open, unlaced white tunic with a leaf green satin sash, tight black pants and boots. Not only that, but he had an eyepatch, and another bandana round his neck that he pulled up to cover his mouth. If he was trying to look cool, he had utterly failed. He was ridiculous.

“Pull that cloth down,” Marinette snapped, already disappointed in the boy’s style, “I can’t hear you talk properly.”

“Aw, but I’m _feline_ a tad chilly.” And now he was using cat related puns! What exactly was this fool’s deal? Still, he removed the thing from his neck altogether, tossing it aside.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a name, would you?” Marinette inquired. It wouldn’t hurt to at least befriend the boy. He wasn’t unattractive, quite the opposite, but he was an absolute goof.

“Chat Noir, if you must. But you, dear, you may call me…. _Chat_.” He spoke that last word in his accent that he so easily slipped into.

“Nice to meet you, _Chat_.” Marinette repeated it with the same accent, a smirk giving way. “I’d shake your hand if I wasn’t, you know, in the water or something.”

“What may I call you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Marinette couldn’t give him her name. Chat was apparently a crew member on Adrien’s ship. She hadn’t met him that afternoon, but no doubt would her name be buzzing around. She looked to her tail for inspiration.

“Don’t really have a name, honestly. You could call me...um…” Black and red. “Ladybug. Or Ladybird, if you prefer? Uh, either is fine.”

“Ladybug it is! It suits you, _mademoiselle_.” Marinette felt her cheeks glow with a blush. Chat was quite the flirt, and they’d only just been introduced.

“I should go, Chat. But I’ll see you around, won’t I?” She wanted to learn more about the cheeky boy. He was intriguing, to say the least. Perhaps she’d get the meet the man himself tomorrow. She could only hope.

“I await our next meeting eagerly, my Lady.” Marinette giggled at the play on words, and his charm.

“Bonne nuit, Chat.”

Chat waved, before slipping off the railing with ease.

“Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> A plus tard- see you later  
> Bonne nuit- goodnight  
> Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves- good night and sweet dreams
> 
> i think thats it? 
> 
> thanks for reading! im thinking of combining the first two chapters into one and this will be the second chapter? not sure, please tell me what you think is best!
> 
> as always, side tumblr for fic updates at sagetetra.tumblr.com !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds herself up late at night, musing, and hours later she finds herself in the captain's office, yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> world building is my passion

To say Marinette was intrigued was an understatement. And what she was feeling couldn’t be described so simply. Yes, she was curious, but it was more than that. She was absolutely dying to find out more about the mysterious boy perched on the ship’s railings that night. What was his deal, anyway? He seemed sweet enough, but maybe he was trying too hard to be sleek.

 

“Chat Noir”. It literally meant black cat. And Marinette thought the silly boy couldn’t get even more strange, with his eyepatch and oversized bandana. Well, she had no right to talk. Her pseudonym was now Ladybug...after a vibrant insect. She’d rather it other her real name, but still, in the moment, she hadn’t the time to think of any other nickname, and she couldn't risk the captain learning her other identity. Ah well, it’d have to do now, wouldn’t it? Especially if she wanted to meet up with the catish boy again.  

 

She had so many questions to ask. Why Chat Noir? Why the rogue charm and cringey puns? Did the eyepatch really cover a missing eye? She half expected the boy to have a wooden rod for a leg, a floppy captain’s hat, and a squawking parrot to compliment his getup. Wait, no, cats eat birds, don’t they?

 

Marinette’s parents always told her stories of pirates when she was only young, late at night, when she was snuggled up in her loft after a hearty homemade meal and a warm bath. These legends told stories of romance, adventure, mystery and fantasy all intertwined to tell the age old tale of sailors and mermaid’s relationships together.

 

These stories always portrayed sailors as charming, strong and efficient, with all the qualities to make a true gentleman. They were the true heroes of the seas, valiance and modesty all working together to save the day. Mermaids, on the other hand, were either the sailor’s saviours or the damsels in distress. More than often the latter. But these stories always painted vivid scenes that helped Marinette’s broad imagination carry her into wondrous dreams, and in when the sun was up, drifting daydreams. 

 

As a child, Marinette always wanted to be a mermaid, over anything else. Even a princess or a knight in shining armour. Of course, a child had nothing better to dream about, but she never expected her childish and frankly impossible wishes to come true. 

 

To be honest, Marinette was surprised her parents hadn’t figured out...that side of her. They never questioned why she came home late at night, dripping wet in her swimming attire and not even shivering from the cold. Or why she was gone for days at a time, returning with pretty trinkets she found from the sea. Or why, in more recent years, she had become so fit and tan. Or even why she was by the docks so often, always watching, always listening, and rarely talking. 

 

She hadn’t intended on becoming so reclusive. But obviously, she was bestowed those mythical earrings for some reason, and she had yet to figure out why. She spent her free days allured by the ocean, studying it from the shore, or in her element. She had only ever met a few mermaids, and they weren’t like her. Some were even repulsed by her existence. Said it was wrong. She used to defend herself, but now, the harshest words couldn’t phase her at all. 

 

It had been eight days since the little fae bug, the one who gifted her the earrings, had visited her. Its name was Tikki, and although it was barely around, she treasured its presence. Tikki was sweet and kind, always offering words of encouragement, but also stole Marinette’s healthy share of chocolate chip treats every fortnight or so it visited.

 

Every time it popped in, it told her she’d figure out her destiny soon enough, which is why she spent so much time by the sea. The fairy never offered any more advice than that. It was frustrating, really, knowing that she had some destiny to fulfill but no indication of what that was. Marinette only hoped the fairy knew where to find her, the next time it came around.

 

Marinette wasn’t the type to actively seek adventure, or danger. The two words were hard to separate. She’d coincidentally saved a few sailors in her time, but that was only because she happened to be snooping around the bay. She doubted saving men from drowning was what the fairy intended of her, but she assumed that was the most valiant thing she could do as a mermaid, for now.  

 

The girl wasn’t quite sure what it was, but when she saw the blond captain striding down the pier that fateful day, she felt a certain allure about him in her heart. A tug, that turned into a rough pull then a yank that called her towards him. Marinette couldn’t conclude if it was the way his locks, tied into a little ponytail, bounced with his step, or his smirk of confidence, or maybe it was the way he looked in that handsome white coat. That sparkle in his eyes when he locked with hers.

 

But then again, he almost looked...sad. Isolated. The way he looked so princely with his fresh out of the tailor’s hands coat, and glimmering brass buttons. With the way his eyes frightfully glanced over the horizon, and how his shoulders sunk too low to make his pace look prideful. Especially when he gazed over to her. But...she only had her head above the water. She supposed at that point, it wouldn’t be unreasonable for someone with two legs to be swimming that deep. And he didn’t seem to recognise her when she was seated in his office, only four days later. He’d probably forgotten by then. 

 

He didn’t really look the part of a pirate, though. At first, the curious lass simply assumed he was a sailor that was rather well off for coin. He looked like he could have been trained in the navy, if he so wanted. Only when Marinette trailed the boat, overheard some gossip and met the captain himself, she realised that it was all thrust upon him.

 

Adrien didn’t want any part of this whole act, and the clues were everywhere, you couldn’t miss them. He may have the sailing ship, the knowledge and the crew, but a fancy boat and some fine clothes weren’t going to magically give him the willpower he needed. His lineage were treated like royalty, and the boy already had the ruling crown placed upon his head at birth. He simply was not cut out for it. 

 

But what was stopping him from putting a halt to the business? Had his father retired, and relied on his son to do all the heavy lifting? If so, it couldn’t be that hard to gather his friends and sail to uncharted lands on his little boat. Gods, if it would grant the boy true happiness, she’d gladly lead the way. 

 

Marinette could only dream of talking to Adrien, in her Ladybug form. She could get to see him more often, outside of giving commands to their mates. She could try to coax him out of the mer trade empire, while she was at it. But simply conversing would be enough for her, as she’d never get the opportunity to as plain old stowaway Marinette.… He wouldn’t actually try to capture her on impulse, or anything, would he? She had yet to see the crew haul in a bonded and struggling mer, and she didn’t want to stick around for when it happened.  

 

Still, she was overly determined to get to know the captain better, and on second thought, that curious cat, as well. She hoped she’d get to meet him aboard the next day, maybe without the getup and feline shtick….It was near dawn, Marinette just realised, and she’d wasted the eve away by spending her hours thinking of endless impossibilities, tossing and turning with her eyes shut. She hadn’t noticed but, as the gentle waves of the open waters rocked the ship, they had also lulled her into a deep slumber. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Honestly, girl, you’ve got to stop with the sleeping in all mornin’. Otherwise….” Marinette was awoken by the sudden appearance of Alya’s voice, the girl greeting her heavy lidded eyes with fingers that dared to tickle her. Marinette yelped with fear and scrambled to escape her reach, but she only caused her aloof self to flip out of the hammock. 

 

“....That’s going to happen to you.” Marinette, previously groaning on her belly and wishing she could just go back to sleep, flipped around and sat up. 

“If you weren’t threatening me, it wouldn’t have ended like this.” She yawned, massaging a sore spot on her side. Alya offered her a hand up, to which she gladly accepted. It seemed she always found herself on the floor, with Alya heaving her up every time. 

 

“Shame you woke so late, you missed breakfast.”

“Is there a kitchen on board?”

“You’ve met the captain, right? Oh, that’s right, you left the quarters looking star-struck and you haven’t blinked sin-ouch!” Alya’s honest remarks earnt her a playful swipe of the shoulder.

“Hey!”

“Alright, alright.” She instead chucked, brushing it off. “Anyway, Lord Fancy-pants has everything on board. Why not impress him?” 

 

That….did not sound like a bad idea. It had been a while since Marinette flexed her chef fingers, but she was always willing to make something for her friends to enjoy. And now that the captain was added into the mix, she’d really make it worth their time. 

 

Alya lead her down to the kitchen, which was cosy and consistently warm due to the brick fireplace. Aside from that, there wasn't much to the kitchen. A bucket of sand to put any fires out, barrels full of necessities such as flour, pastis and sugar, and a tiny spruce bench top was all that made up the kitchen, but it was the thought that counted most. It was almost homely, Marinette smiled to herself, as she gazed over to the single window that let the sun light it, with a healthy potted plant strung by the sill. 

 

To work, she’d go. She’d have to make do with the limited supplies she had, but many years in the bakery taught her how to make the most basic ingredients into something divine. 

 

* * *

 

She hadn’t intending on baking as much as she had, but, well, in front of Marinette and a cramped handful of drooling crewmates sat five fruit tarts, perfect for sharing. Alya patted her on the back as soon as the sweet waft of home made food lead her down, congratulating her and putting dibs on a whole pie. 

 

“Girl, you ought to take one to the captain. He’d love it. It’s to die for!” Alya whispered in her ear, the next second smiling and introducing other mates to her good friend Marinette. She giggled out an uncertain “Alright!” before she excused herself from the adoring crowd and accidentally grabbed the exact pie Alya wanted. She carefully made her way to the captain’s quarters, second guessing herself for every step she took. Still, those steps carried her to those same wide doors barely a day later. 

 

As her hands were full, Alya strode up and knocked jauntily for her, quickly hiding out of sight.

 

“Come in, Alya.” Nino sighed from the other side, before he heaved the door open. “Oh! Hey, Marinette!...Is that for me?”

“N-No-” Marinette gulped, her rush of bravery slipping through the cracks and out of her heart. “ Sorry. It’s for the captain. Adrien. That one.”

“Heheh, whatever, man. Knock yourself out.” The boy was so relaxed, it wasn’t fair. He opened the door to the captain’s quarters for her.

 

“Oi, man. It’s Marinette, and she’s got a present for you.”

“Not like that!-”

“Welcome, Marinette.” Adrien stood up out of his armchair, and ushered for her to sit in the same one she had been seated just yesterday. Nino closed the door on them. Marinette placed the pie on his table, actions speaking louder than the words she wanted to say.

“Oh? What’s this?”

“It’s a pie. Well, a tart, to be more correct. It’s a, uh, pastis and strawberry tart.” 

“And this is for me, correct?” His words sounded condescending, but his tone indicated honest question. Marinette nodded sharply.

“...Thank you. No one’s ever been as kind as to bake me something this divine. You’re too kind, Marinette. Bon apppétit!” At that, the girl beamed with pride, as Adrien opened a draw and brought out some kind of blade, possibly a letter opener. He then offered to Marinette, insisting that she’d do a much better job of cutting it than he could. 

 

As Marinette finished cutting the captain and herself two even slices, the door creaked as Nino, with Alya trailing in behind, let themselves in and settled down on the couch in the office. Adrien, looking hurt and surprised, gave Marinette a shrug of sympathy before he greeted the guests. 

 

With a sigh, Marinette cut the offenders their own slices of pie, and along with Adrien, adjusted her chair to face the two. It wasn’t that bad. At least she wasn’t in private, shellshocked, making a fool of herself in front of the captain. Nino and Alya were there to witness it, too. Thankfully Alya would make her feel better with her always generous words of sympathy. 

 

Between the four of them, they quickly finished the tart, and with each slice the compliments for Marinette only grew more heartfelt and complicated, struggling to find words of praise that hadn’t already been gifted. The duos smiled to each other, patted their stomachs, talked about anything and everything, and washed it down with more pastis, save Marinette and Adrien. 

 

It was pleasant, to say the least. Marinette had never known such comfort from anyone other than her parents. She supposed that was fair, given the countless hours she spent by the shore. For the first time ever since childhood, Marinette felt the most at peace she’d ever been. She couldn’t begin to summarise how incredibly thankful she was for the three of them. 

 

Alya could have mistreated and ignored her. Nino could have turned her away. Adrien could have thrown her overboard by now. And yet the four sat in the very captain’s office, smiling from ear to ear as they recalled old stories and favorite pastimes. Marinette knew she could call the ship home, in that very moment.

 

Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder, to get her attention, and gently squeezed it in comfort. “You know, Mari, you’re actually going to have to do some work around here eventually.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably have ladynoir....not too sure yet lmao
> 
> my tumblr for fic updates is at sagetetra.tumblr.com, and my main is at spirittrack!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crows nest conversations are the new balcony meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so wtf sorry this is so out of the blue
> 
> i suddenly got inspired to write some more of this so! heres a bunch of self indulgent trash, i dont know if it even flows, but hey. here goes nothing

It was only in this exact moment Marinette completely regretted every decision she had made involving the damned ship. 

 

Sure, she felt like she had finally made genuine friends after years of isolation back in Marseille. Alya was like her closest friend that she never had growing up. She always had her back, was always showering her with encouragement, and was always by her side, ready to lend a helping hand as she still learnt the ins and outs of sailing. She stood up to the crewmates who dared to defy her benevolent command carefully and peacefully. There wasn’t anything about her Marinette didn’t admire. 

 

Nino and Marinette had only grown closer with each passing day. He was so charming, always applauding new outfits she had curated with the limited supplies on board, and cheekily willing to taste test anything new she cooked up. She’d only just learnt that the man himself had written the shanties their crew members were singing, and yet after hearing the lyrics and the melodies it all made so much sense. They weren’t crude or overly rowdy jingles, rather, delightful tunes that highlighted the same joys Marinette saw in sailing on the high seas too. She found herself humming them softly in her free time.

 

Truth be told, Marinette hadn’t seen much of the captain at all during the almost month she’d been at sea like she thought she would. She noticed he’d only step outside his quarters maybe twice a day, checking how the ship was sailing along, patting Nino on the back for a job well done navigating, and Alya for managing how the rest of the crew were doing. 

 

She didn’t mean to sound harsh, but Marinette couldn’t help but wonder what Adrien even got up to, all those hours stashed away in his cabin. Her crewmates sung praises about his leadership, but she really didn’t know why. She never saw him lending a hand on deck, or doing the most ordinary jobs, or even taking a break and joining in the festivities. It was always Ayla and Nino taking responsibility. She had yet to experience any whirlwind escapades at his command, like she had read about in all her fairytales, like how her parents had warned her of the dangers of pirates, like how she spent many a night dreaming of being swept away on a grand adventure. 

 

The reality all seemed so...mundane, when she thought of it that way. 

 

The sky was shining clear blue, the water was gently glittering underneath, and the ship was rocking ever so softly. There was not a single cloud over the horizon, and her crew mates were chanting one of Nino’s cheerful tunes while fishing, legs swinging over the rails, or grinning and diving into the radiant ocean. Adrien still was yet to be seen outside his quarters, but Nino was plotting a course by the wheel, Ayla helping to jot down the route on a map. 

 

Marinette, on the other hand, had been assigned crow’s nest duty for the entire day. Okay, so maybe she was being a bit overdramatic. But a whole day spent dizzyingly high up in the sky is only romantic for the first half hour or so. What was she even supposed to look out for? She hadn’t been told they’d be arriving anywhere soon. Although from the groaning sailors, she’d overheard they had been running low on pastis supplies, and she herself didn’t have many ingredients left to flex her baking fingers with either. 

 

An entire day spent cramped up in the crow’s nest can only go so fast, and unfortunately for Marinette, it wasn’t going quick enough for her liking. For the first two hours, she had kept a steady eye on the horizon and the surrounding waters, occasionally picking up the telescope to have a further glance. She had even spotted a pod of dolphins dancing in the waves, and assumed the rest of her day would be as interesting. 

 

It sure wasn’t. 

 

She scaled the horribly tall mast down to the deck to stretch her legs, only to be yapped at that she was slacking on duties by some lackie she hadn’t remembered. So straight back up she went, but not before grabbing her sewing kit and a tattered pair of pants. May as well do something useful to pass the time, she figured. 

 

But of course, repairing the pants was a swift task for the skilled girl, as she soon found herself with nothing to do, yet again. She sung along to the shanties long after they were over. She patched up the minor, since neglected holes in her own clothing. She mused about what she could make for supper, only to wistfully sigh that idea away as she remembered they wouldn’t have the ingredients on board. 

 

Marinette was completely bored out of her brains, and she still had until the sun set for her duty to be over. All she wanted was to just stand up on the railing and dive into the welcoming waves, but of course she could never. Day dreaming about the sea only hurt her heart. It was only when she cast aside her fabric and stretched back that her fingers hit the cool tin of the telescope, and out of habit she picked it up and surveyed the horizon yet again. 

 

“Well well well, what do I spy here?” An electric green eye framed by sandy blond locks filled her vision.

 

Two thoughts crossed her mind:  _ She knew that voice _ . And,  _ intruder!  _

 

But all Marinette could do was falter backwards, drop the telescope on her foot, her mouth agape in surprise. 

 

“I spy a pretty little mademoiselle, I do!” It was Chat Noir of course,  _ who else silly _ , and he was perched like a cat atop the the nest’s railings. Stop gawking, Marinette, wasn’t she considering doing that too just a few moments ago?  

 

“I don’t suppose we’ve met before, have we? The name’s Chat Noir.” He purred, extending a hand in greeting before reconsidering as he wobbled from his position. 

 

He’d lost his ridiculous necktie, thank the gods, she silently prayed, but he still kept the eyepatch over his eye. She’d never run or witnessed any trouble on board, but perhaps he’d got caught up in a scuffle in his earlier years? Surely she’d have heard word of the elusive Chat on the winds, but apparently not. At their first meeting, she assumed his cute little title carried some weight, but she had yet to hear any fearsome tales of the slinking man. He stuck out like a sore thumb, in the daylight; it wasn’t natural- cats are prowling creatures of the night, and he was no different. 

 

Marinette instead casually saluted him, too late to catch his outstretched hand, much more at ease now she was face to face with a familiar peer. “And mine’s Marinette, kitty-cat.” She smiled like the sun, and joined him against the railing. “How come I’ve never seen you on deck?” 

 

She couldn’t help but wonder why she hadn’t seen him in the daylight hours during their voyage even once. It was only during her midnight laps she’d noticed his presence: She could always feel those piercing green eyes on her tail as she demonstrated what she could do for him. Once, she’d even retrieved a family heirloom for him he’d accidentally cast into the sea when greeting her. Even in just the warm glow of the single lamp he always brought out, she could tell that the ring was no joke. If he really was a well revered pirate like he said he was, there’d be hunts out for his treasure for sure. 

 

He stirred in response, but Marinette didn’t notice. “You’re not flaking on duties, are you?” 

 

“Quite the opposite, in fact!” He looked like someone had stolen his three course dinner from right under his nose, and if Marinette didn’t already know Chat, she would have believed it too. “You wouldn’t know it, but I keep everything running on this ship o’mine. Well, it isn’t mine, but let’s pretend.” She rolled her eyes, but he must not have seen. She was fairly certain it was Alya and Nino who did all the heavily lifting and kept everything in order, but she’ll play along. Their dear captain wouldn’t, she thought, if Adrien caught wind of anyone shrugging off duties, he’d have them scrubbing the deck under heavy watch. She’d heard of worse punishments. 

 

The two had quickly chatted the afternoon away from up in their crows nest, Marinette not even realising the sickness in her stomach had faded. In the bright daylight, she noticed so many details she missed at twilight. How golden, like a treasure trove, his bouncing curls shone in the sun. How his cheeky smile lit up his whole face, especially when he replied with his cattish humour she hated to love. How comfortably familiar, yet how completely different he was in the waking hours. 

 

 

She could have spent all night up there too with him, but the boy had patted her shoulder once the sun had set and purred, “You’re free to go, aren’t you?”. He hadn’t followed her down. 

 

Marinette hurried to make a simple dinner for herself and the crew who hadn’t already retreated to their hammock, and impatiently waited for the rest to follow. Although she had a peaceful afternoon with the charming Chat, she couldn’t wait to stretch out her aching joints in her environment. 

 

Once the time was just right, she sleekly dived into the ocean, her body barely making a ripple in the star studded, almost still surface. How she absolutely adored the warm embrace of the water, how weightless her limbs felt, how the bubbles popped and fizzed against her scales. There was nothing she loved more. 

 

She dipped and spun in currents around the ship, waiting for Chat to hear her splashing and come out like he always did. She wanted to hear what his view on the crew member Marinette was. That’s what they did at night, she shared stories of her days back in Marseille, he reminisced of his younger life on the shore and what he got up to aboard the ship. 

 

But still, there was no sign of Chat Noir. She’d know if he’d be out, he was always the one to affectionately greet her and light a lamp so they could see each other better. When had she grown so attached to the cat’s companionship? 

 

He rarely pried into her background. Often he’d ask her to jump aboard so they could be closer and not have to raise their voices so much, but that was just too risky for her. What if someone had heard them, woken up, and captured her? She hadn’t forgotten the sole purpose of the ship. And neither had Chat. He always informed her if they’d made any progress tracking down mermaids for the captain’s father’s trade. “Not yet,” he always replied, “but they’re working on it. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe and sound.” If she could let herself, she’d have kissed his cheek in thanks. They were each other’s secret, she supposed.

 

Marinette had stopped to float, and had been musing by the back of the ship, where the captain’s quarters were. She hadn’t noticed that she’d been bathing in the glow of a lamp, until a shadow had moved in the reflection and the light suddenly vanished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm hey so yeah lemme know what you think of this and i'll keep writing more if you keep asking. i'll probably wrap it up in the next chapter or two because im running out of ideas for this as much as i do enjoy it. 
> 
> I'm more than likely going to abandon this (i dont know how to work ao3 so im putting the notice here) unfortunately. as much as i love the concept and enjoyed writing this, i'm no where near as into ladybug as i used to be and it's just hard for me to find inspiration to write on my old fics when i'd much rather be working on my novella or dnd campaign. BUT if the people want it i'll try finishing this!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't gonna drag on like my other fics (i say this but its currently my longest running fic chapter wise), because i have no idea how to rlly expand on this.  
> my fic tumblr is at sagetetra.tumblr.com! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
